


Sleepover

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Murder, Protective Juice, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine Juice spends the night at your place when someone breaks in and he protects you."





	Sleepover

“How many pillows you want? I got two on the bed in there but I have some more if you want them.”

“No that’s good.”

You nodded and shook out the sheet you grasped in your hands before handing it over to him.

“Here’s a regular sheet. In case you get hot.”

Juice took the sheet from your hand and leaned forward to kiss your cheek softly.

“Thanks babe.”

“For the sheet or for letting you spend the night at my place on such short notice?”

He gave a goofy grin and pulled away.

“For helping me out whenever I need it and putting up with me.”

You rolled your eyes but nodded your head none the less.

“Anytime Juice. Get some sleep.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Walking away, you headed off towards your room while Juice walked into the guest room, closing the door behind him. You did the same and went into your room, stripping your clothes and throwing on an oversized shirt. Grabbing your comb, you began to run it through your hair, closing your eyes and sighing contentedly as the bristles gently ran over your scalp. Distantly you could hear the sound of something clattering to the ground. You continued to comb through your hair, knowing that Juice was a klutz. He’d probably just dropped something in the room as he was getting in the bed. The remote probably. You paused though as you heard something fall again, though this time it was louder and sounded as though it was coming from the living room.

With a chuckle, you put the brush down and walked towards your door, opening it and stepping out into the hallway. Looking down, you saw Juice standing at the doorway to the spare bedroom, shirtless and looking in the direction of the kitchen as well.

“What did you break now Ortiz?”

“Shhh!”

He looked over at you quickly, placing a finger to his lips. Your jovial smile fell and you looked over at the kitchen again, his body language very rigid and alert. He softly took a couple steps towards you, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“I think someone’s in the house. I heard someone talking. Stay in your room and Lock the door. Call the guys and let them know.”

“Juice what if they-”

“Now!”

His voice was still quiet but harsh now, not wanting to risk you getting hurt. He’d parked his bike on the garage tonight instead of leaving it out in the driveway and no doubt whoever was in the house had seen that as a sign that the coast was clear to break in. As far as they knew, you were in here home alone. They probably figured between them that they could easily overpower you and the thought had Juice’s blood boiling.

“Go. Stay in the room and don’t come out until I call you.”

You nodded reluctantly and began to step backward, your eyes going wide though as you saw a shadow pass in fronts here the hallways ended. A figure appeared and there was a couple seconds of silence, everyone frozen in place before Juice sprung into action. He lifted up his gun and pointed it at the intruder, the man doing the same, just a second too late. A deafening shot rang out and the figure dropped, falling to the floor with a thud. You stepped forward and pressed a soft hand to Juice’s back. He pulled one arm back and pushed it behind him, wrapping around your waist and keeping you both pressed against him and behind him.

He walked forward slowly, weapon still drawn and aimed, waiting for the second man to show. And show he did, jumping into the hallway and throwing himself towards Juice. With the same arm that was holding you before, he shoved you away roughly, getting you away from the two of them as he and the man began to scuffle, punches being thrown from both sides. Juice seemed to have the upper hand in the fight and to even the playing field, the man withdrew a knife from his boot. The metal glimmered in the slight moonlight coming from the windows and you hurriedly rushed backward away from them two and into your room, dumping the contents of your purse all over the bed and grabbing your weapon as it toppled out. You could hear the two of them grunting as they fought, followed by the sound of something slamming Into the hallway wall, the walls rattling from the sharp impact. After that, the sounds diminished and everything went silent.

Your heart dropped down into your stomach, praying that Juice was ok. Gun drawn, you slowly walked towards the bedroom door again, cautiously inching your way to get out, not wanting to compromise yourself if Juice was hurt and the man was waiting for you to come back out. As you neared the doorway, you could hear the soft scuffing of shoes on your tiles and you furrowed your brow, trying to figure out what that noise was. With a swallow around a dry throat, you boldly stepped forward and out of the room, immediately facing the hallways and pointing your weapon, ready to fire. You slowly lowered it though as you took in the scene in front of you.

Both Juice and the man were lying on the floor, Juice behind him. The man’s boots squeaked and squealed as they scraped against the floor, Juice’s arm wrapped tightly around his neck. The man struggled and sputtered as he was choked, your eyes wide as you looked on. Juices brow was split and bleeding but overall he was in good shape. The man’s face, however, was not, swollen and bleeding, and the hole busted into your wall told you that Juice no doubt made it with his head.

Juice grunted and got your attention, motioning with his head for you to move.

“Don’t look. Go back to the room and call the guys now. Go.”

You nodded and hurried back to the room, grabbing your phone and ringing the clubhouse. Tig answered, his voice cheery.

“Hey doll. What’s up?”

You gave him a quick rundown, telling him what had happened and that Juice wanted them to come to the house. He assured you that he was on his way and you hung up with a thank you, turning around just in time to see Juice walk into the room. You quickly walked over to him and threw your arms around him, holding him to you tightly, his arms holding you just as close.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine. Are you?”

You reached up to touch his eye but he grabbed into your hand before you could, holding it.

“I’m fine Y/N. I’m good.”

You nodded and glanced over out the door and into the hallway, Juice reading your mind.

“They’re done. Just stay in here. I don’t want you to see that shit. Stay in here until the guys get everything settled. We can sleep at the clubhouse. Start packing a bag.”

You nodded and he leaned forward, grabbing your face in his hands and kissing your forehead softly.

“You’re ok. Everything’s ok. I’m here. You’re gonna be fine.”

You nodded in his grip and blew out a shaky breath, resting your head against his chest for a moment.

“Yeah, thankfully you were here. Imagine if you weren’t.”

“But I was. I was and you’re safe. That’s all that matters. I’m never gonna let someone hurt you. Never.”

He gripped you tighter as he finished the sentence and you smiled softly despite the circumstances.

“Well thank you. I’ll hold you to that.”

The both of you shared a quick laugh and he pulled away, walking towards the door and beginning to close the door behind him.

“Pack for a couple of days. I’ll be out here.”

With a bashful smile and a nod, you began to throw some clothes into a bag as he left the room.

Thank god for sleepovers.


End file.
